Until the Day we meet again
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: Ace has left his pokemon behind as he starts out on a new journey in the sinnoh region. What new pokemon will we meet? What new friend will he make? Will he finally meet his love again after 6 years? That's for me to know and you to find out. Rated M for language and lemons *which will appear later in the story*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon or their characters.**

**Chapter one: Dreams**

6 years after losing to Red and losing my love, i decided to take Cynthia up on her offer and head to the Sinnoh region to finish our battle. By this time I had captured Articuno and Blitz has master psychic. I was 24 years old at the time and my mom was in her 60's.

"Ace are you sure you want to leave all of you pokemon here?" my mom asked.

"Yes I want to start new and fresh on this journey. I gave Iris the champion title until I come back. I love you mom and i will be safe." I said walking away.

"Ace!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" I said looking back.

"Dont forget your bag." she said handing me a blue backpack.

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her and finally walking off.

As I was walking down the street I happened to stop pass professor Junipers old office. A few years back she got married to Cilan and started a family. She is still a professor but she is in a different town. I started the long walk to the airport but i wanted to visit a certain someone so I took a shortcut through the woods.

"There it is... Nights resting spot." I said walking towards the big apple tree with a tombstone underneath it. "A bond that will never be broken."

Those are the words that I had put on her tombstone.

"Night... i miss you so much. Even after these 6 years of not having you here... I can never forget about you..." I said putting some wild flowers I had found in front of her tomb.

I started to walk away from when I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned to see who it was but no one was there.

"Odd... I thought I heard someone say "I love you" just now... must be my imagination." I said walking off.

After 3 hours of long walking I finally made it to the airport.

"Shitshitshitshitshit i'm going to miss my plane." I said running through the airport.

I barely made it in time before the started taking off.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." the pilot announced. "This is the Unova Flight 304 to the Sinnoh region. We have our Unova region champion on board with us today. It is a pleasure to have you flying with us Ace. We will arrive at the Sinnoh region in about 20 hours. Please pay your attention to the flight attendants giving the emergency flight procedures.

After the flight attendants did their emergency flight procedures the plane finally took off.

"20 hours eh? I might as well sleep or something until we get there." I said closing my eyes.

**_Dreaming_**

_"Night! Nooo! Dont leave me!"_

_"Take care my love and never forget me."_

_"I don't want to be alone again..."_

***DING***

"Attention ladies and Gentlemen we will be experiencing some turbulence though this storm. Please were your seat belts and keep calm." The pilot said.

"So much for sleeping the whole way there..." I said to myself.

I opened up the small shade on the window to see pure darkness surrounding the plane.

"Jeez what kind of storm is this." I said.

As i was looking out the window I seen something red in the distance.

"Are those eyes?" I said squinting my eyes so I can see better.

Suddenly a lightning bolt flashed in front of the red dots illuminating what ever was there.

"What the hell is that?" I said to myself.

The lightning became more erratic and unstable. I was able to see where the red dots were coming from.

"What? Those are eyes! What the hell is that thing!" I thought to myself.

The red eyes suddenly vanished and the storm was starting the disappear. The turbulence also died down.

"What was that? Was it a pokemon? Whatever it was its gone.." I said to myself.

***DING***

*Thank you for keeping calm and remaining in your seats. The plane will be landing shortly."

I than heard some of the people behind me talking about something.

"Did he just say landing shortly?" one voice said.

"Yeah... but we were only in the air for about 7 hours." another voice said.

"7 hours!?" I thought to myself.

After about 10 minutes we finally landed at the Sinnoh region National Airport.

"Wow this is a big airport." I said to myself.

I grabbed my luggage and walked towards the entrance of the airport when I noticed a guy wearing a suit holding a sign that said my name on it. He looked around like he was waiting for someone than looked my direction and started waving. I looked around to make sure he wasn't waving at me. When I looked back he started pointing at me so i pointed at myself and he shook his head.

"I wonder who this is." I said to myself.

I walked over to the man holding the sign with my name on it.

"You must be Ace, Champion of the Unova region." the man said.

"Yes that's me."

"Good professor Rowan told me to pick you up and bring you to his lab." the man said." Oh by the way my name is Eric." he said walking out the doors.

I followed him to a black limo and got in it. About 2 hours later we arrived at professor Rowan's lab.

"Well this is it. He is in side waiting for you." Eric said.

"Well thank you Eric." I said back.

"No problem. Oh one thing about professor Rowan is he's very stern but that's just how he is. Well see you around." Eric said driving away.

I looked at the building than the door.

"Well here I go." I said walking to the door.

As soon as I put my hand on the door someone on the other side opened it and ran right into me knocking me on my ass.

"Hey watch it bud or I will have to fine you." a voice said.

"Oh hey I'll be the one fining you asshole!" I shouted.

"Hey wait a minute i know you from somewhere. Oh that's right, your're the Unova region champion."

"Yeah problem?" I asked

"No not at all. Oh by the way i'm Barry nice to meet you." he said with his hand out.

"I'm Ace." I said grabbing his hand as he helped me out.

"Professor Rowan is looking for you inside." He said.

"Well okay." I said going int he lab.

I walked into his lab which was pretty big and was greeted by a man wearing a lab coat.

"Why hello there young man." a voice said.

I looked at the old man who was standing in front of my with his hand extended. I took his hand and shook it.

"Hello my name is Ace and im looking for professor Rowan." i said.

"Well you found him. Nice to meet you Ace." he siad smiling. "It's always good to meet the champion from anther region."

He walked me to a table that had 3 pokeballs sitting on it.

"As you know young man you will have to pick one of the three pokemon i have awaiting for you." he said picking up all of the pokeballs and tossing them in the air.

3 pokemon came from out of the balls and appeared right in front of me.

"Here we have Chimchar, a very energetic fire-type pokemon. Next we have Turtwig, this pokemon is always looking for a fight. Lastly we have piplup, Piplup is well..."

We was disrupted when the piplup started randomly attacking the turtwig. Turtwig reacted buy sending razor leafs flying at the piplup. The chimchar tried to break up the fight but was tossed directly towars me. I grabbed the chimchar before it fell headfirst onto the ground.

"Piplup is a trouble maker." he said holding the two pokemon apart. "Now than who will you choose?"

I didn't really take me too long to pick who I wanted.

"I want this chimchar here." I said putting the chichar back on the ground.

"Well good choice. Here's her pokeball, a pokedex and 5 more pokeballs." he said handing me the items. "One last thing before i send you on your way young man. What will you name her?"

"A name eh?" I said scratching my chin. "How about Flare?"

The Chimchar started jumping up and down in agreement.

"Good name." he said putting the turtwig and piplup back in their pokeballs.

The front door to his lab opened up and someone came inside. When I see who came in I almost wanted to scream.

"Cynthia!" I yelled.

"Hi Ace. Glad to see you finally came." she said. "Here are your herbs and books professor." she said handing him a bag.

"Why thank you dear. I'll leave you two alone to talk while I go take these pokemon to the backyard." he said walking away with a cart.

"I'm glad you made it Ace. I thought you would've never came." She said smiling.

"Well yeah... sorry it took so long." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"So your going to start a journey here?" she asked.

"Yes. I wanted to battle you with a new team. I left my champion title with Iris until i got back."

"Good. Here take this map and this card. It has 10,000 pokemoney on it. I can't wait to battle you." she said walking to me.

"I cant either..." I was interrupted by her giving me a kiss.

"Ace like i said 6 years ago. I'm really sorry about Night's death and i am really glad u made it up here. Here's my phone number give me a call." she said winking and leaving the lab.

"Will Flare i guess we are going to be on an adventure together." I said petting her head.

As i walked about side I seen that it was getting late.

"Good thing Sandgem town has a hotel." I said.

I walked to the hotel that was just across the street.

"Hello there and welcome to the SandGem Hotel. My name is Crystal and... oh my goodness... your Ace the champion of the unova region!" she squealed.

"Yes but can you try to keep it down... i'm not trying to attract attention." I said waving my hands.

"Okay im sorry. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I'm looking a room with 1 bed." I said.

"We have one room left and its on the house." she said handing me the key.

"Well thank you very much." i said leaving the desk and walking up the stairs. "Room 345. There it is."

I opened the door and noticed how nice the room was.

"Wow this is really nice." I said closing and locking the door.

I tossed my stuff on the bed and I let Flare out of her pokeball.

"Flare one thing about me is I don't keep pokemon in their balls." I said.

"Chimchar!" she yelled.

"Maybe one day I can get to hear your voice." I though to myself.

I took my clothes off, as usual, got into the bed and laid there.

"Here I am. Starting a new journey as a trainer instead of being the champion."

I looked at Flare who was already sleep.

"This will be a very interesting journey." I said falling asleep.

As I fell asleep I would've sworn I heard a female voice say "I know it well."

**Don't worry. The story isn't gone. I have to rewrite each chapter has I had grammar errors and whatnot. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New friends, New rivals**

_"Ace take care of the ones you love. I have a feeling that we will meet again very soon."_

_"Whats that suppose to mean? Night wait come baaaack!"_

I woke up to something heavy on my chest. I looked down to see Flare sleeping there like Night use to do. I didn't mind it but I had to get ready for the day so I carefully moved her onto the bed without waking her up. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked into the mirror and though about the dream I had that night.

"What did she mean by we will meet again soon?" i thought to myself.

After i got dressed i went to the bed and woke Flare up.

"Come on Flare we have to get going." i whispered.

"5 more minutes please." Flare said.

"Finally I can hear her talk." I said to myself. "Well if you don't wake up you will miss all of the fun."

"Okay im up lets... wait a minute u can hear me?" she asked.

"Well of course, I do have other pokemon that i can talk to." I said putting her on my shoulder. "Anyways it doesnt matter we have to go out and start training."

As we walked down the steps of the hotel, the lobby was full of reporters and people.

"I wonder whats going on." I thought to myself.

"Hey look there he is!" one of the reporters shouted running my direction. Soon the others followed.

"Is it really true that you're starting a new journey?" the reporter asked.

My eyes soon went to the lady who was at the front desk but she shook her head no and pointed to a tall thin man wearing a large trench coat.

"Look I am starting a new journey and yes i still am champion but i had someone i know hold on to the title while im out." I told the reporters.

After 40 minutes of answering annoying questions i walked to the front desk to ask who that man was.

"Really i do not know him. I never seen him before. As soon as he came in here the news reporters followed." she said taking the keys from me and putting them on the wall behind her.

"Well anyways, thanks for the free room." I said.

"You are so welcome. Come back anytime and u get to stay here for free!" she said waving her rand as i left out.

As we left out of the Sandgem Hotel i took out my map to see where to go.

"Okay Flare, we are here and the first gym is in Oreburgh City. But first we have to go through route 201 and Jubilife City." I said looking at the map.

"Okay Ace." she said climbing on my head.

"But first things first. We need to see how well you are in battle so we'll go to route 201 for some training okay?"

Flare she her head and climbed back on my shoulder. As we left Sandgem City we entered route 201.

"Lets see what pokemon are here." i said taking out the pokedex. "Okay the pokemon found on route 201 are shinx, starly, and bidoof."

As we were walking through route 201 Flare and I both heard what sounded like screaming coming from in the woods.

"Did you hear that Ace?" Flare asked me.

"Yeah i did. Lets go find out what that was." i said walking into the woods.

After about 5 minutes of walking the screaming got louder.

"That sounds like a pokemon." Flare informed me.

Than we heard talking ahead of us. I got down ash and listened on what i can hear.

"Haha that luxray was weak." one voice said.

"Yeah we dont have time for weak pokemon lets go." another voice said.

We haerd screaming again than footsteps departure. After the people walked away, I came from behind the bush to see what had happened, and to my surprise there was a little pokemon blue and yellow pokemon and a big black and yellow pokemon.

"That must be a shinx and a luxray." i whispered.

"Ace that luxray is hurt." Flare said.

I ran from behind the both and knelled down beside the luxray.

"Please dont hurt my child... i beg of you." the luxray said.

"Im not here to hurt you. The bad guys left. What happened?"

"I dont know... one minute i was here drinking water from the lake with my daughter and the next im being attacked by humans and their pokemon." the luxray struggled to say.

"Well that are gone and I am here to help." i told the luxray. "Can you stand?"

"No..." she said in pain.

She had blood oozing from her mouth and from her wounds.

"What kind of sick people would do this." i said. "Flare take that shinx somewhere else while i help her mother."

Flare than took the shinx down the river while i tried my best to help the luxray.

"Im sorry human... but there is no way to save me now." she said coughing up more blood.

"Dont you say that. I will try my hardest to help you." I said putting gauze around her wound.

Her breathing than became shallower and shallower.

"Please take care of my daughter and tell her that i love her."

The luxray than but her head on the ground closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

*Sigh* "Well i tried..." i said standing back up.

I than heard the little shinx come back crying and screaming.

"Mommy! Mommy no! Mommy!"

It was hard watching the little shinx cry next to her dead mother, so I picked her up and walked back out of the woods with her crying in my arms.

"Look... you have to stop crying." I told the shinx.

"I want my mommy!" she yelled.

"Look... your mother is dead she's not coming back!" i yelled at the shinx.

I than put the little shinx down.

"You can either stay here and fend for yourself or you can come with me and my pokemon Flare and become stronger."

The little shinx looked at me than at the woods and back at me.

"I want to come with you." she sniffled.

"Okay than but first we have to battle you deal?"

"Deal." the little shinx said.

"Thats the spirit. Lets start right here." I said with a smile. "First thing first, what moves do u know Flare." i said looking at the pokedex. "Hmm, flame wheel, ember, tackle and mach punch!? Oh my... well i guess i can start off with something weak.

"Flare use tackle!"

Flare charged the shinx with speed and ran into her knocking her on a rock but the shinx got right back up, latched onto Flares arm and unleashed a powerful thunder fang. I was surprised that this shinx could use such a move.

"Maybe i shouldnt go easy on her." I said to myself. "Flare flame wheel!"

Flare jumped into the air and did a half front flip as flames surrounded her. She than raced towards the shinx smacking her back into the same rock making her faint.

"Go pokeball!" I said tossing the pokeball at the shinx.

It shook 3 times before making a clicking noise signaling the capture. I picked up the pokemon and let the shinx out.

"Okay shinx welcome to the team." i said with a huge smile on my face. "Now we need to give u a name... how about Spark?"

The little shinx nodded in agreement and fainted again.

"Opps i forgot to heal her and the nearest pokemon center is a few hours away. We wont make it there before nightfall."

I looked at the area we were at and decided to set up camp. After the camp was set up I told Flare to go find some oran berries for Spark. 5 mins later she returned with about 8 oran berries.

"Thanks flare i'll take these 3 and the rest are yours." I said.

Flare sat beside me while i made a drinkable medicine for Spark.

"Ace... can i ask you something?" Flare said.

"Sure I dont see why not." I said.

"What were your other pokemon like?" she asked.

"Well, my pokemon were really strong. I loved them like family, but there was one pokemon i had that i will always love and remember no matter what."

"What pokemon was it?"

"She was a Weavile named Night."

"What happened to her?"

I got silent than finally told her.

"She died after a battle i had with another trainer. I will never forgive that trainer for killing me best friend and i will never forget my best friend in the whole world."

"Is that why you were so mean to Spark when her mom died?"

"No i wasnt being mean. The reason i was being hard on her because you cant keep crying about the ones you love. It might be hard to accept their death but you will have to sooner or later."

After i mashed the oran berries together, I put took a spoon filled with the mashed oran berries and feed it to spark.

"Its getting late and we have a lot to do so go get some rest. I'll be in the tent later on."

"Okay Ace good night." she said walking into the tent.

After i feed Spark all of the mashed berried i put her in the tent to rest and i sat by the campfire and started to cry.

"Ace dont cry." I heard a voice say.

I looked behind me to see Spark coming back out of the tent.

"Go to sleep Spark." I said.

"I cant sleep. When i couldnt sleep my mother would hold me until i did.' Spark said sitting beside me.

"Well you can sit on my lap until you fall asleep."

"Spark im sorry about your mom and being mean to you. Its just that a while back i heard someone i loved very much and when she died i lost hope for everything. Than one night i remember her telling me to never forget her and how's she always love me.

When i looked at Spark she was sound asleep.

"Night i will never forget you and i will always love you." I said.

I pick Spark up and slowly laid her down on a pillow. I laid down beside her.

I felt as someone laid on my chest. I look down and seen Flare laying on my chest.

"I feel safer sleeping on your chest Ace. I hope you dont mind." she said yawning.

"No its ok. Good night Flare. We have alot to do in the morning." i said closing my eyes.

**Dreaming**

_"Remember Ace, Take care of those you love and have near you and remember one of these days we will be together."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A real battle**

The next morning when I woke up i noticed that they wasn't anything heavy on my chest. When I sat up I noticed Spark and Flare were not in the tent. I got out of the tent to see if they were outside playing and yet they weren't there.

"Spark! Flare! where are you?!" I shouted.

I than heard rustling coming from a bush to my right. I walked over to the bush to see what it was. When i parted the bush Spark was in there shaking and crying.

"Spark are you okay? Where's Flare?" i asked.

"We were at the lake playing than 2 big pokemon came and started attacking us... i got scared and ran back here."

"Okay come on let's go." I said picking her up.

As he got to the lake i seen my badly injured chimchar battling a houndoom and a staraptor.

"Flare im here now worry." I said running to her side.

I put Spark down and took out my pokedex to see what moves she knew.

"Okay thunder fang, spark, bite and tackle. Wow she is pretty strong." I said to myself. "Spark use thunder fang on that staraptor and Flare use mach punch on the houndoom now!"

Spark ran towards the staraptor before jumping into the air and latching on to the staraptor wing and unleashing a powerful thunder fang. They both fell out of the sky but Spark was able to land on her feet. Flare on the other hand just stood there looking at the houndoom like something was wrong.

"Flare are you okay?" I asked.

She continued to look at the houndoom for 5 seconds before the flame on her tail grew bigger and she let out a mighty yell.

"Spark get back. Flare calm down." i said running towards her.

When she looked at me with those crimson red eyes i knew something was wrong. Flare bold up her fist than ran towards me with blinding speed punching me dead center of my gut. I was sent flying 4 feet backwards before crashing into a tree.

"Flare... whats wrong with you..." I managed to say as blood was dripping from my mouth.

"Flare stop it you're hurting Ace!" Spark yelled.

Flare looked back at the houndoom, who was ready to retreat back into the woods, and ran towards it punching it in the face sending it flying. Soon i noticed her eyes going back to normal and the flame on her tail getting smaller. She than looked at me before fainting on the ground.

I managed to pick myself up and walked over to Flare and pick her up.

"Flare..." i said before collapsing on the ground.

A few hours later i woke up in a white room surrounded by doctors.

"What...happened?" i asked like iw as out of breath.

"Well you were brought here by a man wearing a trench coat. He said he found you collapsed on the ground on route 201 next to your shinx and chimchar." One of the doctors said.

I tried to sit up but instantly grabbed my sides as i felt the worse pain imaginable.

"Please sir don't try to sit up. You had fractured a few ribs doing whatever you were doing before u were brought in here." another doctor said.

"Thats right... i did take a mach punch to the gut by chimchar." I said to myself. "Where are my pokemon?" I asked.

"Well your shinx is right here." one of the doctors said handing her to me.

"What about my chimchar?" I asked.

"Well your chimchar is at the pokemon center not to far from here." One doctor said while leaving me room.

All the doctors left me room for me to rest but allowed me to keep my shinx with me. I sat there wondering what happened to Flare while in the middle of that fight. Soon after i feel asleep while Spark slept beside me. I woke up the next day ready to leave the hospital but not after they did a few test on my making sure i was okay. Later that morning i left the hospital and walked to the pokemon center where Flare was.

"Spark." I said.

"Yes Ace?"

"What really happened to get you two in that battle?"

"Well.. see here's the thing. While you were sleep me and Flare decided to go find some berries for breakfast. While we were out down by the lake, Flare noticed some ripe Sitrus berries, and when we went to go pick them thats when were we attacked by that staraptor and houndoom."

"I see. Look don't worry its not your fault nor is it Flares fault. You two were out trying to get breakfast and got attacked, i understand." i said putting her on my shoulder. "Now let's go see Flare."

About 30 minutes later we made it to the pokemon center. As i walked in i heard loud gasps coming from the waiting room.

"Aww great... more fans." i said to myself.

As i was walking towards the main desk, I was stopped by 2 little children about five in age.

"Hi mister Ace, we were wondering if we can get your autograph." one of them asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." I said as they handed me a pokeball and a marker.

I signed the ball, gave it back and went to the front desk.

"Hi nurse joy I was wondering if i could see my chimchar?"

"Of course. Right this way Mr. Ace." She said escorting me to the room where Flare was at.

When I walked into the room Flare nearly flew towards me and gave my a big hug.

"Ace I missed you." She said starting to cry.

"Don't worry Flare. As long as you are okay, im happy." I said hugging her back.

"Ace. Mind if I can talk to you for a moment?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure why not. Spark you stay here with Flare, I'll be back." I said leaving the room with Nurse Joy.

"Ace, I'm not sure if you know the answer to this but... Do you know what exactly happened to your chimchar?" She asked.

"No not really." I answered.

"Okay. Did u notice anything different about your chimchar's behavior during the accident?"

"Well now that you mention it. During the battle the flame on her tail grew larger and she eyes went crimson red."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Well your chimchar has an ability called "Blaze"."

"Blaze?" I never paid any real attention in pokemon school when i was a kid.

"Blaze is kinda like a last resort type ability. If the pokemon is on the edge of fainting it will focus the rest of its energy to only its fire-type moves. There have also been times when the pokemon loses control of the power and goes on a rampage. That's what i think happened to your chimchar."

I looked through the small window of Flares' room and seen her smiling and playing with Spark.

"I will promise you this Flare... Nothing bad will ever happen to you and i will help you learn to control yourself if that happenes again." i said to myself.

"Oh Ace i need you to sign some release papers for you chimchar okay?"

"Okay Nurse joy."

After about 5 minutes of signing release forms for Flare, we left the pokemon center and headed for Jubilife City.

"Okay girls, next stop Jubilife city. We'er going there for supplies than we are heading to Oreburgh City for our first gym badge."

"Sounds like a plan." Spark said with a smile on her face.

"I cant wait to get our first gym badge." Flare said clenching her fist.

After about 3 hours of walking through route 201 we finally made it to Jubilife City.

"SO BIG!" Flare yelled.

"Yeah too big. Look go into your pokeballs until i get everything we need. Don't want anyone getting lost." I told them. "Okay, pokemart where can you be..."

"Excuse me young man are u lost?" A voice said to me.

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Right here young man."

I looked to where the voice was coming from to see a clown standing there.

"Are you lost?" He said.

"Yeah kinda... im looking for the pokemart but i cant find it." i said scratching the back of my neck.

"Well I work at the Jubilife City T.V Station and we are trying to promote our item call the "PokeGear." The clown said.

"PokeGear?"

"Yes Is this thing right here." He said showing me a watch-like thing. "It has a map, watch, even a pokemart locator on it."

"Thats nice." I said.

"We are giving them away for free. All u have to do is go around the town and find 2 other clowns like myself. They will give u a special number, return here with the numbers and u have this PokeGear for free. You have until sunset to get to looking" He said spinning in a circle.

"Until sunset... That means i only have 3 hours left." I said to myself. "Spark, Flare. I need you to help me." I said calling my pokemon.

"Help with what Ace?" Sparked asked.

"I need you two to go find a clan that looks like him and meet me back here before sundown." I instructed.

"What will they give us?" Flare asked.

"A number." I said.

"Well do Ace. Lets go Flare."

I ran the other Direction to look for the clown. It didn't take long for me to find the clown. He was standing in front of some big T.V station.

"I'm guessing thats the Jubilife t.v station." I said walking towards the clown.

"Hello there kind stranger. How may i help you?" the clown asked.

"Well... I was told to come here by another clown to get a number from you?"

"Right you are. But first you have to answer my riddle." The clown said.

"Great i hate riddles..." I said to myself.

"Ready? Okay. What pokemon has 5 different evolution's but starts with the same pokemon?"

"Really thats the riddle?" I said to myself. "Eevee." I said.

"Correct you are and here's the number." He said handing me a card with the number 11 on it.

"Thank you." I said walking away. "By the look for the sun I say I have about an hour and a half left before sunset."

I ran quickly to where to first clown was to see Spark and Flare there waiting.

"How long have you two been waiting here?" I asked.

"About an hour." Flare said.

"It took an hour to find that clown!?" I shouted in my mind.

"Oh by the way, here's the card the clown gave us." Flare said handing me the card.

"Thank you. Now time to go back in your balls until later."

I walked to the first clown and handed him the numbers.

"Excellent with time to spare. You did as instructed so here's your free PokeGear." He said handing me the PokeGear.

As I put it on I noticed that it was dark and the clown that was in front of me disappeared.

"Well to bad for getting to our first gym today." I said to myself. "Now I need to find a hotel to stay until tomorrow." I said messing with the PokeGear. "Okay lets see... the nearest hotel is right across the street."

I was stuck on dumb to haven't noticed it, and right beside it was the pokemart.

"I need to keep my eyes open from now on." I said walking to the hotel.

As i walked into the hotel i noticed someone at the front desk. As i walked to the front desk the personal looked familiar.

"Barry?"

"Uh? Oh if it isn't Ace. How you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. Just got a little lost today but thats all."

"Not by the look of those bandages thats coming off you arm." He pointed out. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I'm about to get a room until tomorrow."

"Oh well im going camping tonight to see if i can find a rare abra." he said walking away from the desk. "Well i guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah i guess."

"Sir. How may i help you?" The woman from the front desk asked.

"Oh sorry. Im looking for a 1 bed room for 1 night."

"Okay that will be 345 Pokedollars."

I gave her the card Cynthia gave me a few days ago and she handed me the key to the room.

"Please enjoy your stay." She said smiling.

As i made it to the room released both Flare and Spark from their pokeballs.

"Okay girl you both need baths." I said holding my nose. "Flare you first."

"Aww why me? You know im a fire type and im not good with water." she stated.

"Yeah i know. I have Fire-Type pokemon back where im from. And I also know that you fire-types love hot water."

So i went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water until my hand started to burn. I put flare in the tub and used a special type of shampoo that is only good for fire-types.

"I use this shampoo on my Arcanine and Ninetails all the time. They love it." I said massaging the shampoo through her fur.

"Yeah it feels nice." Flare said.

I rinsed her off put a towel around her and sat her on the bed.

"Spark your next after I clean out the tub."

"Okay Ace."

As i went back into the bath i started to remember about the times i used to give Night baths and boy did she hate them. I remember nearly cutting my arm off one time after i rubbed her belly. Guess she didn't like it. As i finished cleaning the tub i called Spark in. She ran into the bathroom nearly knocking me into the tub.

"Jeez calm down Spark." I said laughing.

"I'm sorry Ace. I just love baths. Especially when my mom used to give me them." She said as i put her in the tub.

"Spark tell me something. Your mom... what kind of pokemon was she. In personality i mean." I said massaging Sparks fur with shampoo.

"Well... let me see. My mom was the kind of person any pokemon would like to be around. She was nice and caring. She loved all, even if they hated her guts, she didn't hold grudges against anyone. She used to always tell me before i go to sleep to never forget the ones you love, and always be there for them."

"Sounds like something Night would say." I said to myself.

I felt Spark start to shake than i heard her sniffling.

"Spark don't cry. I know you miss you mother. She was very dear to you. The only person you can really relate to. Trust me I have someone who I miss very much and I cant stop thinking about them." I said picking her up and wrapping a towel around her.

As i left the shower Flare was eating some pokefood i left out and was watching the news on the television.

"Spark you eat too imma take a shower than when i come out its time for bed."

As i went back into the bathroom i cleaned out the tub and took off my bandages before i got in the shower. When i looked down at my sore it was an odd bluish-purple color. I cut the warm water on, hoping that it will ease the pain, and got into the shower. As soon as i started to remember what Spark said about her mom i started to cry. I was pretty sure that they could hear me crying.

"Oh Night... I miss you so much. I cant stop thinking about you. Your smile, your laugh... just you being there made me the happiest person on the world." I said to myself. As i got out of the shower and put some night-clothes on i heard something about a certain someone on the t.v.

"That's it. Red has done it again. Going undefeated as the pokemon champion of the world. After his last battle with Ace, the champion of the Unova region, Red has dedicated every battle he wins to him and Night, the weavile that was killed in their battle..."

I cut the t.v off after hearing enough about that bastard.

"He has no right dedicating any battle to me or Night." I said to myself.

"Time for bed already?" Spark said.

"Yes we have our first gym battle tomorrow and I need you two to be well rested." I said getting under the covers.

"Ace... do you mind if I slept on your chest tonight?" Flare asked.

"No...not at all. Next time don't ask. As long as your my pokemon you can sleep on my chest every night." I said.

"Okay ace." She said getting on my chest and falling asleep.

I looked over at Spark who was asleep as well but was crying in her sleep.

"Dont worry... things will get better." I said falling asleep.

**Dreaming.**

_"you are doing well Ace. I'm so proud of you. Wish I was there with you but one day I will be."_

_"Night I miss you so much. I cant wait until we are together again."_

"Neither can I love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Our first victory together.**

"Time to get up girls!" I yelled.

"No. Not yet Ace." Spark yawned.

Flare on the other hand sat straight up stretching her arms.

"Spark get up. Today is going to be out first gym battle. Can't have you sleeping in on us." I said walking into the bathroom.

After my morning duties, I changed back into my day clothes and packed everything up.

"Spark... Don't make me shake you up." I said putting my shoes on.

"Okay I'm up. Don't shake me." She said stretching her body out.

"Let's see. First we have to go to the Pokemart that's across the street to get more supplies. Than we have to go through route 203 which should take us about 40 minutes. Than we get our first badge from the Oreburgh Gym." I said looking at the PokeGear.

"Okay Ace, but can we eat first?" Flare asked.

"Of course. I'm just super excited to do our first gym together." I said putting on my backpack.

As we left our room and headed down the stairs to the lobby, the woman at the front desk called for me.

"Mr. Ace you have a phone call from a doctor." She said pointing to the phone monitor.

I walked over to the monitors to see why the doctor called me.

"Hello Ace. This is doctor Maxwell speaking. How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty good doctor Maxwell."

"Well I have some news for you. Some of it might be upsetting."

"What kind of news?"

"Well i just got your x-rays back and I seen that the ribs you fractured were all completely healed. I was shocked to see this kind of recovery."

I just chuckled at what he said.

"Well Ace. I'm glad to see that you are felling better. Be safe out there."

***Beep***

"Well that was awkward." I said to myself. "Let's get going to the Pokemart"

When we got to the Pokemart i took out a list of items we needed for our trip.

"Okay girls time to put you into your pokeballs. When im done shopping we will go out to eat." I said taking out their balls.

"Okay Ace." They said in unison.

After I called them back into their balls, I started to shop for what we needed. After about 20 minutes of looking through the stores goods, I finally had what i needed.

"Okay sir, That will be 910 PokeDollars." The cashier said. "Also with the purchase of 10 normal pokeballs, you get this special premier ball."

"Thank you." I said putting all the items into my bag.

As I left out of the store, I let Flare and Spark out of their balls.

"Okay. Where would you two like to eat?"

They both looked at each other before yelling out.

"PIZZA!"

"Whoa. Pizza it is." I said laughing.

We walked to a pizza place that was in the heart of Jubilife City.

"Welcome to Jubilife Pizza. May I take you order?" The waiter said.

"Yes. One Oran Berry Pizza and one Cheese."

"Okay. You order will be ready in about 35 minutes." The waiter said walking to the kitchen.

After the 25 minute wait, our pizzas finally came.

"Here you go. One oran berry and one cheese. Oh by the way, the pizzas are on the house Mr. Ace." The waiter said walking away.

"Well being champion has its advantages." I said to myself. "Enjoy girls."

By the time i finished one slice of my pizza, Spark and Flare were done with there's.

"Oh so stuffed." Flare said.

"Couldn't had said it better." Spark said trying to stand up.

"Wow! You guys ate that pizza fast. Get some rest and we'll be at the gym in about an hour." I said eating another slice of pizza."

After about 10 minutes of eating my pizza, i left Jubilife City and started the journey through route 203. I than looked at the PokeGear to see exactly how long it would take to get me to Oreburgh City.

"Okay should take me about 45 minutes to get to Oreburgh City than I will have my first gym battle int he Sinnoh region." I said starting the walk though route 203.

As I got halfway trough 203, a sharp pain coming from my chest stopped me dead in my tracks. I grabbed my chest as the pain got worse, making it hard for me to breath. I soon got light-headed and wanted to pass out, but than relief came. The pain subsided and I wasn't light-headed anymore.

"Oh... That was the worst pain i have ever felt. I hope i never experience that again." I said getting back to my feet.

I looked around and seen a tree that i would rest on. After about 10 minutes of resting I got up and started my hike towards Oreburgh City. While walking down a dirt path I noticed the tunnel that connects route 203 to Oreburgh City was blocked off.

"This is just great. The fastest way to get to Oreburgh City is blocked off." I said shaking my head.

I looked at my PokeGear to see if there was a shortcut to get to Oreburgh City in time. Sadly there wasn't and it would take me a while day to get to Oreburgh City on the other routes.

"Blocked off or not, im not missing my gym battle. So im going through this tunnel despite the dangers." I said stepping over the roadblock signs.

After about 20 minutes of walking through the tunnel I could see light the other end.

"Sweet! I almost made it through. Don't know why it was blocked off." I said to myself.

Suddenly there was a strange noise than the tunnel started to shake.

"W-what's going on?" I said trying to keep my balance but still falling on the ground.

As soon as i fell a bolt of lightning came from the end of the tunnel and zoomed passed my head. I could hear the bolt hit something that was behind me. So I looked behind me and seen something that was big and blue.

"What the hell is that!?" I thought to myself.

I looked back at the end of the tunnel and noticed something floating in the air.

"Is that a magnezone? I said reaching for my pokemon.

"META!" I heard coming from behind me.

I turned around and see a huge metagross. It was the biggest metagross I have ever seen.

"What's going on here!?" I said to myself.

The metagross than zoomed passed me and rammed itself into the magnezone causing a huge explosion.

"Well someone explain to me what the hell is going on here!?" I yelled.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice say.

I looked around and seen a man at the end of the tunnel wearing a orange hardhat.

"This way. You must leave immediately. It's not safe here!" He said waving his hand.

I got up and followed him to the end of the tunnel. When we got outside of the cave i instantly fell to the ground.

"Whew. Glad we got out of there in time." He said brushing himself off.

"Yeah." I said standing up. "What was that all about? I mean between that metagross and megnezone."

"Don't know. Just a few days ago they came into Oreburgh City fighting each other and than came to this cave. That's why it was blocked off. Didn't want anyone getting hurt. Oh names Roark." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Ace. The..."

"The Unova Region champ." He said cutting me off. "I know who you are. What bring you to the Sinnoh Region?"

"Well I started a journey in the Sinnoh Region a few days ago. I wanted a taste of new adventure and not being bored as being champion in the Unova Region." I said shaking his hand.

"Well If you are here for a gym battle than you got one, but first lets go get something to eat." He said grabbing his stomach.

We left the cave exit and walked into Oreburgh City. Wasn't much to look at. There were a lot of mines and miners everywhere. There were even pokemon helping with the mines. After a few minutes of walking we came in front of a burger place.

"Welcome to my favorite place to get at." He said walking into the entrance.

Sadly the restaurant didn't have a name but it was pretty neat. And most of all the food smelt amazing.

"Hi Chris. We'll take two double cheese burgers and two banana milkshakes." He said to the waitress.

As she left to the back of the restaurant Roark started a conversation.

"Well is this your first time being in the Sinnoh region?

"Yes. I actually took Cynthia on her offer when she wanted to finish our battle we hard back in the Unova region."

"Yeah... Cynthia can be somewhat of a smart ass but she is helpful and awesome. Oh don't worry about paying for the food."

"Oh okay."

After a few minutes of talking, the waitress came back to our table with the food.

"Here you are Roark, and here you are sweetie." She said placing a jumbo sized burger in front of me.

"Dig in. Chris makes the best burgers in the entire Sinnoh Region." Roark said drinking his milkshake.

After about 20 minutes of eating we finally left the restaurant and walked in front of the gym.

"Okay Ace. Here's the gym." He said pointing to a building that looked for like a cave.

As we walked into the gym there was a long hallway that lead from the front door down to some double door. There were fossils in picture frames and glass cases all up and down the hall.

"This is my gym. As you can see I love fossils. They are my passion and i'm dedicated to finding the rarest fossils around." He said stopping at the double doors. "I Roark, gym leader of the Oreburgh City gym, kindly accept your challenge Ace." He said as he pushed the giant doors open.

We walked out onto a huge rocky battlefield. I walked on one side of the field as Roark walked went to the other side. Sadly there were fans in the stand cheering me on. I didn't mind it but it was kind of annoying.

"This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon. The winner will be announced when both of his pokemon have fainted." The ref announced.

"Okay! Onix i choose you!" Roark said tossing a pokeball that released the giant rock-type pokemon. "So Ace who will you pick?"

"Okay I got this." I said to myself. "Flare I need your assistance!"

"BEGIN!" The referee announced.

"Onix iron tail!" Roark commanded.

The giant pokemon leaked into the air with its tail glowing a bright white air.

"Flare dodge and use mach punch!" I yelled.

Flare jumped out of the way just as the onix came crashing down to the ground and scored a direct hit with mach punch to the onixs' face. The onix stumbled back a little before shaking its head from the attack.

"Onix now use dig!"

Onix than dove head first into the ground and disappeared from the battlefield.

"Damn. Where can it be?" I said to myself.

As i was about to call out a move the onix shot up out of the ground hitting flare with tremendous force. I quickly called Flare back to her pokeball before serious damage was done.

"Man that was almost too close." I said breathing a sigh of relief. "Should've done more training before coming here... I'm always rushing." I said to myself.

"Good thinking Ace. Didn't want your pokemon to get badly injured." Roark said smiling.

"Spark I choose you!" I said tossing her pokeball. "Spark I need you to do your best okay?"

"Okay Ace, but i'm kinda scared." Spark said looking at the giant onix.

"Don't be scared. Remember i'm here for your support." I said with a smile.

"Onix Dig!"

"Shinx focus and feel the vibrations under the ground with your paws."

"Onix now attack!"

Spark quickly jumped out of the way as the onix rushed out of the ground.

"Spark tackle now!"

Spark smashed her body against the onix and sent it flying to the ground.

"Onix is unable to continue! So the winner is Spark!"

"Good job Spark."

"Well a one hit attack from the shinx. It's stronger than i imagined." Roark said. "Bronzor come on out!"

"Spark use spark now!"

Spark was covered with a blue eletric glow and charged towards the bronzor with blinding speed.

"Bronzor stop it with psychic now!" Roark ordered.

Spark was suddenly stopped and was covered in a purple glow.

"Now toss it!"

Spark was sent flying to the ground with tremendous speed and force.

"Spark is unable to continue so the winner is Bronzor!"

I ran over to shinx unconscious body and picked her up.

"Dont worry Spark. We will win this and i will take you to the pokemon center." I said putting her back into her pokeball. "Flare you are my only hope. Do your best." I said tossing her pokeball.

"Bronzor psychic!"

"Flare Dodge than use flame wheel!"

It was no use. Flare was covered in a purple glow and brought into the air.

"Flare focus and use flame wheel!"

The flame on her tail grew bigger and it engulfed her whole body and eventually broke through the psychic. She than charged at the bronzor smacking it to the ground creating a thick cloud of dust.

"Direct hit." I said to myself.

As the dust settle I was shocked to see the bronzor still floating in place after taking that direct hit.

"Ha! Almost had me thinking we lost." Roark joked. "Bronzor Thunderbolt!"

The thunderbolt hit Flare directly. I could here her scream in pain and agony as she was being shocked. It brought back bad memories of when Reds' pikachu used thunderbolt on Night and hearing her scream and cry. I dropped to my knees as i started to cry.

"Ace. Why are you crying?" I heard a voice say.

"N-Night? Is that you?" I said.

"Ace don't cry. There's no need for it. Be strong for the ones you want to protect." The voice said again before disappearing.

I looked at Flare who was now on the ground. I stood up and cleared my face of the tears. The flame on Flares' tail was low. As i started to take her pokeball out and admit defeat Flare started to get up, but as i looked at her eyes i noticed something different. Her eyes were crimson red like that day at the lakeside.

"Blaze..." I said to myself.

She than screamed and the flame on her tail grew large. She than charged at the bronzor with with both of her fist on fire and punched it.

"That was fire punch." Roark said in shock.

"Flare calm down!" I yelled.

She didn't hear me.

"Bronzor is unable to continue which means Flare and Ace are the winners."

I looked at Flare with concern as she continued to raged. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Flare calm down please."

The flame on her tail than engulfed us both. It wasn't hot, it actually was cold. As i continued to hug Flare, a bright white light than surrounded her.

"Flare are you evolving?" I said.

I continued to hug her as the light became to bright so i had to close my eyes. After a few seconds i opened them to see a newly evolved monferno passed out on my chest. Roark walked over to me with a case that i knew contained a badge.

"Ace here take this you deserve it." Roark said opening the case. "It's the Coal Badge. You earned it."

"Well thanks Roark." I said taking the badge.

"Hey the pokemon center is just across the street. Go there to rest and before you leave for the next Gym i have something for you." He said walking away.

I picked up Flare and left the gym heading towards the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy can you please heal my pokemon?" I asked.

"Sure and by the looks of it you need to rest also." She said taking my pokeballs and handing me a key. "This key is for the guest room. I will heal your pokemon while you rest." She said walking to the back of the pokemon center.

I walked up the stairs and seen the room that i guess was the guest room. I inserted the key into the keyhole and than heard a click.

"Must be the room." i said walking into the room.

When I looked into the room I noticed a bed, a door that belongs to the bath room and a small t.v. I took my stuff off, jumped in the bed and feel asleep.

"Ace... soon...we will..."

"Soon what? Night come back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Love or confusion?**

When I finally woke up from sleeping i noticed it got dark outside. I looked at my pokegear to see what the time was and I was shocked to see that it was late.

"11:13 p.m! Oh Arceus I overslept!" I yelled.

Than i noticed smell coming from the room I was in.

"That smells like steak." I said sniffing the air.

I looked around the room to see where the smell was coming from and seen a black tray on a cart in front of the door. I got off of the bed and walked over to the black tray and slowly took the top off. I was stunned to see food on it.

"Steak! Peas! Bread!" I said drooling over the food.

I noticed a small white piece of paper sitting on the cart as i removed the tray.

"Hmm... wonder what this is." I said putting the tray down and picking up the paper.

_Dear Ace,_

_I noticed that you didn't leave the guest room to come down for dinner. Don't worry I brought the _

_food up to you as you can see. Also your pokemon are doing just fine, they are both happy and healthy . Although i would like to _

_talk to you about one of your pokemon but that can wait until morning. Enjoy the food and sleep well._

_Sincerely, Nurse Joy. _

_PS: I know who you are Mr. Champion but don't worry i didn't tell anyone._**  
**

I put the piece of paper back on the back on the cart and took the food to the bed. As I sat down I turned the t.v on to see what was on.

"Champion Cynthia has done it again folks! After a fierce battle with one of the Elite Four members Flint, Cynthia has defend her title as the Sinnoh Champion!." The announcer said. "Cynthia is there anything you would like to say to the world?"

"Yes. There is one thing I would like to say. Ace if you're watching this you better prepare yourself. I will not be easy to beat with my home team. So train hard and I will see you when you get here." Cynthia said with a smile on her face.

"That does it folks! Have a good night and we will see you next time!"

I cut the t.v off as i put the now empty tray on a small desk that was beside the bed.

"So she's waiting for me. I will be ready and I will beat her." I said to myself. *Yawn*" But i'm tired so i'm going back to sleep.

I got under the covers and turned the lamp off that was on the small desk and fell asleep quickly.

_**Dreaming**_

_"You, child, have been really sad and lonely ever since the death of your best friend." A feminine voice said._

_"W-who's there?" I asked._

_"I am Arceus. The giver of life. The god of all pokemon. The creator of this world." she said._

_"Arceus." I said to myself. "Why are you in my dream?"_

_"I sensed sadness coming from you. I sensed it for 6 long years. You have suffered dearly to the one you love after losing her."_

_"Yes I have suffered. I haven't been able to sleep or eat. I would take time off of my job so i can cry alone without having her there. I've been pushing the people i care for away from me just so i can be alone. I would give anything to have my Night back" I said with tears forming in my eyes._

_"I see. Well how would you like to see your love again.?"_

_I was stunned when Arceus said this._

_"S-see her again? I would do anything to see her again!" I yelled. "But... how is it possible to bring back someone from the dead?"_

_"Remember, Ace, I am the giver of life and i can reunite you with the one who you missed all of these sad lonely years." She said._

_"Is there anything i'm suppose to do?"_

_"Yes there is. You will need to capture and bring my sisters here to the Spear Pillar."_

_"Y-your sisters?"_

_"Yes. Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Palkia and Dialga are always in a conflict and will be hard to capture if they are near each other. You will need to find and catch them separately. They are most likely to be found at Iron island. Giratina on the other hand can be found in the Reverse World. Be warned, she is known for tricking humans and keeping them as slaves."  
_

_"Okay catch and bring your sisters to the Spear Pillar seems easy enough."_

_"That's the spirit. When you wake up you will find a surprise. I can't tell you what is you so you will have to find out." She said as her voice faded away._

_ **Dream ends.**_

I woke up to something heavy on my chest. When I looked down to see that it was I was stunned to see Flare sleep on my chest.

"What? How did she get in here?" I said to myself. "Flare get up." I said shaking her.

"Ugh. Please don't shake me." She said sitting up.

I got out of bed got dresses and started to walk to the bathroom. I than noticed a black backpack leaning on the front door. I walked over to the backpack and picked it up.

"How did this get in here? Better yet what's in here." I said walking to the bed.

I sat the backpack down and opened it. Inside of it was a brown box and a credit card. I also took out a note that was folded in the bottom of the bag and read it.

_"Ace, I told you that when you wake up you will find a surprise. It was a black trainer pack with a brown box in it and a credit card._

_On the credit card is $300,000. Use it wisely. Inside of the brown box are 3 pokeballs. They are called "Destiny Balls" These balls are specially _

_made for my sisters. There is no special way to use these balls but you must weaken my sisters in a battle before_

_using it. Remember i'm counting on you. When you objective is complete there is something for you._

_ Arceus._

"$300,000. How did she even get this much money? Oh well it doesn't matter." I said putting everything into the pack. "Guess this will be my new backpack for now."

"Ace is something the matter?" Flare asked.

"No nothing's wrong." I said putting the backpack on. "Lets go get Spark and head to the next town."

"Okay." Flare said with a smile.

As we went down the stairs, I noticed Nurse Joy at the bottom with Spark in her arms. Flare ran in front of me as Spark jumped out of Nurse Joys arms.

"They are the best of friends." Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Yeah... you can say that."

"How was the dinner I made you last night?" She questioned.

"It was good. You are a great cook." I said with a smile.

"Why thank you. Oh by the way I need to talk to you about Flare. Follow me to my office." She said walking behind the front desk.

I followed her to her office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Okay. We both know of your pokemons evolution and the amount of energy she used while activating blaze." She said with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes. Is something the problem?"

"Not really but as i was doing test some results showed up. Flare is in heat which is common after evolving, but Spark is in heat also. It's quite rare. Fire and electric-types don't go in heat at the same time. It's not a problem though. Here take these pills." She said handing me 2 bottles. "These are for Flare and Spark. They have their names on them so you don't get mixed up in giving them their pills. They must take these at least once a day for 2 weeks. After that go to another pokemon center for a refill."

"Oh okay." I said putting the pills in my bag.

"Oh there's one more thing I have to ask of you."

"What might that be Nurse Joy?"

"Well you see... a trainer brought his pokemon here for healing but when he left he didn't want to take this pokemon with him. So I was wondering if you would take it with you." She said with a odd colored pokeball in her hand.

"I guess. Don't see a problem with putting a new pokemon on the team." I said with a smile.

She than hand me the pokeball which i stared at.

"Um.. Nurse Joy. 2 questions... What pokemon is in here and what kind of pokeball is this?" I asked.

"Well there is a buziel in there and that pokeball is called a luxury ball. They are suppose to raise the bond of a pokemon that is inside of it." She said.

I released the buziel that was inside of the pokeball.

"Hi there buziel." I said as in a friendly voice.

"Oh its a she so give her a good nickname." Nurse Joy said.

"Hmm." I said thinking to myself. "How about Aqua?"

The buziel smiled and shook her head in agreement.

"Well thats it Mr. Ace. Take care and I will hope to see you soon." Nurse Joy said shaking my hand.

As I left the pokemon center, I looked at my PokeGear to see where the next town was.

"Okay our next destination is Eterna City. Eterna City is also where our 2nd gym battle is and its only a 20 minute walk from here." I said putting away the PokeGear.

As i started the walk to Eterna City i noticed a on-duty taxi driver across the street. I ran across the street to see if he could take me to Eterna City faster.

"Hey kid. What can I do you for?" The taxi driver asked.

"I was wondering if you can take my to Eterna City?"

"Sure can, hop on in." The taxi driver said.

As we were driving i was thinking about what Arceus told me in my dream.

"Catch her sisters and she'll have a surprise for me. I guess i can do that." I said to myself.

"Already kid here we are. That will be $15." The taxi driver said.

I gave him the money and got out of the taxi cab. I looked around to see if I could spot the gym from where i was standing. Sadly I couldn't see the gym and had to look at the PokeGear.

"Okay, looks like the gym is 2 minutes from here." I said looking at the PokeGear.

I walked the direction of where the PokeGear said the gym was and surprisingly found it. I walked to the front door of the gym and slowly pushed it open. I walked in to find the gym was completely empty.

"Aw man. Gym must be close or something." I said.

"No the gym isn't closed, you just got here very early." A female voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl about my age standing there. She had orange hair and a green vest.

"Hi i'm Gardenia, the leader of this gym. Who might you be?"

"Hi i'm Ace. I came here to challenge the leader of this gym to get my second badge."

"Ace... name rings a bell. You wouldn't happen to be champion of the Unova Region?"

"Yes I am. I started a new journey to clear my mind."

"Well okay. Walk down that hall there and we'll start out battle."

I walked down the hall which leader me to a indoor garden.

"This must be the battlefield." I said walking into the garden.

"You're actually right. This is the battlefield." I heard a voice say.

I looked around to see Gardenia walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to battle?" She asked.

"Yes. Lets do this." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Okay in my gym i'm the ref. The rules are simple. 3 on 3 pokemon battle, only you can sub your pokemon and the battle is over when one side can't continue to battle." She said grabbing a pokeball.

"Okay. Aqua I choose you!" I said tossing Aquas ball into the air.

"Roserade lets go!" She said tossing her pokemon onto the feild. "I hope you're ready. GOOOO!"


End file.
